Blog użytkownika:Ackar29175/Przymierze - streszczenie
Dobra, sprawa wygląda następująco - nie zanosi się na to, żeby dokończyć Przymierze. Były próby reaktywacji, nawet zmuszenia mnie do pisania, ale nic z tego. Ale nie to mnie zdenerwowało. Ja, Hunter i Kar0l naprawdę chcieliśmy to zrealizować. Ale pozostali członkowie projektu (nie wymieniam, bo nie wiem kto jeszcze był) dali tylko postacie, i kuniec. Brak zainteresowania. Zero totalne. Więc dziękuję panom za pomoc, a na tym blogu napiszę streszczenie mojej wizji Przymierza z udziałem Bohaterów moich, Ł.owcy i Kar0la. Siła Grawitacji #Alex Wise wiezie gdzieś dwóch młodzików z nieznanej drużyny, bo lider ich drużyny go o to poprosił. W hangarze okazuje się, że leci z nimi też Jack Volcano. Po długiej podróży przybywają do celu. Po złożonym meldunku tajemnicze pole siłowe znika odsłaniając przerażający widok - planetę, w którą wbite było pięć księżyców. Mimo to ruch nie ustał. Bohaterowie lądują na planecie i zjeżdżają do podziemi planety, przy okazji podziwiając okablowanie łączące coś wewnątrz planety z generatorami w księzycach. Tym czymś jest Gravilus - sprawca katastrofy. Po nieprzyjemnej wymianie zdań ze złoczyńcą Bohaterowie odlatują. Lecz niedługo potem muszą zawrócić, ponieważ na planecie ma miejsce eksplozja. Gdy Bohaterowie ponownie schodzą do podziemi, zastają martwych strażników, a Wise ogłasza Kod Gravity, który oznacza, że Gravilus uciekł. #Tuż po wylądowaniu w Makuhero do Volcano i Wise'a podbiega Chase Blizzard i mówi, że menadżerowie Kappa 5 i Sigma 6 wzywają ich do siebie. W centrum dowodzenia czekał Thomas Labile. Wkrótce pojawili się również Charlie Jar i Hannah Gray - członkowie Beta 1. Edward Ross, Ron Glaid i John Blast oświadczyli herosom, że będą oni odpowiedzialni za to, żeby Gravilus z powrotem trafił za kratki. Menadżerowie pokazali herosom hologram zbroi stworzonej na wypadek ucieczki złoczyńcy i kazali im iść do Wieży Montażowej, aby przygotowali się do walki. #Zaraz po tym, jak Przymierze zostało unowocześnione, nadeszło zgłoszenie z planety Zotax. Po przybyciu na planetę, Bohaterowie pierwszy raz mierzą się z Gravilusem. Mimo przewagi liczebnej, dostają sromotny wpiernicz. Bez jakiegokolwiek szwanku wychodzą jedynie Charlie i Hannah. Okazuje się również, że złol zabrał to, po co przyszedł - generator antyjonów. #Trwa leczenie ran po walce. Volcano i Blizzard nie mogą uwierzyć, że tak łatwo dali się pokonać. Wise próbuje ich pocieszyć, ale nic z tego. Tymczasem menadżerowie misji dyskutują nad przyczynami tej porażki i próbują wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski. Ale Gravilus nie daje spokoju i atakuje Elektrownię Desaon na Tantlorze I. Wszyscy są zdolni do walki i lecą do złoczyńcy... po kolejne manto, choć już mniejsze, co wynikło z analizy poprzedniej walki. Tym razem złoczyńca wziął rozdzielacz fuzyjny. #Herosi znowu wściekli po porażce. Lecz menadżerowie uspokajają ich, dając im specjalne plecaki, przystosowujące ich do panującej grawitacji. Herosi ucieszeni ruszają na kolejny bój na księżycu Dessonuis. I uwaga - tym razem Gravilus leży na łopatkach! :O Ale ma asa w rękawie - cały zakład na który uderzył zapada się przez wybuch bomby grawitacyjnej. Bohaterowie są zszokowani - nie zdążyli ocalić żadnego pracownika. Wykorzystując chwilę zawahania, czarny charakter wydobywa z ruin następną część - integror antygrawitacyjny. #Drużyna Przymierza jest załamana śmiercią tak wielu cywilów. Nikt się nie odzywa, każdy stracił wolę walki. Wiedzą, że mają do czynienia z psychopatą. Ross, Glaid i Blast nie wiedzą, po co potrzebne złolowi są te części. W tym czasie przychodzi kolejne zgłoszenie - celem ataku jest Planetoida VO-310. Herosi ogarnięci chęcią zemsty na złoczyńcy natychmiast ruszają do boju. Podczas walki nikt nie szczędzi Gravilusa - cios idzie za ciosem, a Chase pozbawia go jednego "rogu". Hannah i Charlie wchodzą do fabryki ewakuować żywych cywilów. Akcja kończy się w samą porę - kolejna bomba wybucha. Gravilus zostaje zakuty w kajdanki. Kiedy herosi wracają Bohaterolotem do Makuhero, Volcano i Wise rozmawiają ze złoczyńcą. Orientują się, że wpadli w pułapkę. Na jednej z planet, obok której przelatywali złol umieścił potężne urządzenie grawitacyjne, które ściągnęło statek na ziemię. Tam Gravilus wyjawia że jego prawdziwym celem nie była fabryka, lecz Bohaterolot, a konkretnie jego część - fuzor siłowniczy. Odlatuje z planety ze złowieszczym śmiechem. #Po Przymierze została wysłana misja ratunkowa. Cudem nikt nie doznał poważnych obrażeń. Gdy ich broń i zbroje zostały odnowione, na każdym ekranie w mieście pojawia się Gravilus. Złoczyńca przekazuje Fabryce Bohaterów wiadomość, że gdzieś na planecie ukrył potężny generator zbudowany z części które zdobywał, umożliwiający mu wykonanie "eksperymentu". Wszyscy obecni Bohaterowie rozlatują się w poszukiwaniu, a tym czasem złoczyńca przybywa do Makuhero. Uaktywnia urządzenie na plecach. On sam jest tym generatorem! Jakby tego nie było dość, na ulicach pojawiają się Drony S-900. Przymierze Bohaterów wychodzi naprzeciw. Ostatnia bitwa się rozpoczyna. #Drony zajmują 3 dzielnice. Po przejęciu pierwszej, Bohaterowie się rozdzielają. Volcano i Blizzard idą rozprawić się z najeźdźcami w dzielnicy finansowej, Labile i Gray udają się do dzielnicy handlowej, natomiast Jar i Wise używając butów grawitacyjnych wchodzą na Szklana Wieżę, by zmierzyć się z Gravilusem. Opowiada im on o eksperymencie - zamierza dzięki generatorowi ściągnąć na planetę asteroidy, które doszczętnie ją zniszczą. Oczywiście nasi Bohaterowie nie mogą do tego dopuścić. Podczas gdy na wieżowcu toczy się pojedynek, reszta Przymierza również sobie radzi. Jednak przeciwników nie ubywa. Gdy sytuacja przybiera naprawdę zły obrót, do miasta wracają Bohaterowie wysłani na poszukiwania generatora i z myśliwców rozbijają armię Dronów. Gravilus widząc to, postanawia przyspieszyć eksperyment. Generuje wokół siebie potężne pole grawitacyjne, a na niebie widać już kontury asteroid. Mimo, że grawitacja sprawiała ból, Charlie i Alex połączyli swoje plecaki, przez co mogli choć na chwilę się podnieść. I ta chwila wystarczyła, aby z butów antygrawitacyjnych wyrzucić odwrotnie napolaryzowane pierścienie. Gdy uderzyły w plecak, wyzwoliła się fala, która odepchnęła asteroidy. Jednakże zaraz potem polaryzacja znów się zmieniła i Gravilus wołając pomocy został zgnieciony przez swój własny żywioł. #Przymierze świętuje zwycięstwo. Podczas imprezy wracają Kevin Tsunami i Amanda Etreez, którzy prowadzili śledztwo w sprawie ucieczki Gravilusa. Wyniki są następujące - nawaliły generatory. Jeden spłonął, drugi został zalany, trzeci zamarzł, czwarty się przepalił, a piąty obrosły dziwne rośliny. Jack Volcano wstaje i łapie się za głowę. Końcowe cytaty: - Szefie, wiesz kto to zrobił? - Cholera... Gang Ferraxena. Nie Igraj z Naturą Druga część jest bezpośrednią kontynuacją "Siły Grawitacji" #Menadżerowie pokazują Przymierzu kartoteki Gangu Ferraxena. Są to jedni z najpotężniejszych przestępców w galaktyce, lub nawet poza nią. W skład złowieszczej paczki wchodzą: Ferraxen - lider i władca metalu; Voltblast - technik z mocą elektryczności; Airshot - stuknięty błazen kontrolujący powietrze; Snowcrax - nigdy nieodzywający się mistrz lodu; Wavestrike - arogancki władca wody; Earthjolt - osiłek kontrolujący żywioł ziemi; Floraner - dziwak panujący nad roślinnością; i Blaznor - wieczne rozgniewany i władający ogniem. John Blast stwierdza, że przymierzu przydadzą się posiłki, więc prosi Rossa i Glaida o przydzielenie nowych Bohaterów. W ten sposób do drużyny dołączają obecni Kevin Tsunami i Amanda Etreez, oraz Rick Monster i Mark Agile. #Nowi członkowie Przymierza zostali unowocześnieni. Kevin zauważa Jacka Volcano wyraźnie zaniepokojonego całą sytuacją. Jednak lider Sigma 6 nie chce powiedzieć co go trapi i rozkazuje swojemu podwładnemu że ma być czujny na każde wezwanie. Niestety, nadchodzą nawet dwa. Przymierze musi się rozdzielić. Jako że przeciwników może być więcej, część musi zostać w Makuhero. Do miasta Mekron lecą Hannah Gray, Rick Monster oraz Amanda Etreez, natomiast na Temar III Kevin Tsunami, Mark Agile i Charlie Jar. Reszta Bohaterów trzyma rękę na pulsie. #W Mekron Bohaterowie napotykają Voltblasta i Earthjolta. Rick matychmiast bierze się za silniejszego przeciwnika, a Bohaterki ruszają na elektryka. Podczas gdy walka siłaczy jest wyrównana, to nawet przewaga liczebna nie pomaga w walce z Voltblastem. Używając swojego szeroko dostępnego arsenału dotkliwie razi prądem Etreez i Gray. Widział to również Rick, który przez chwilę roztargnięcia został znokautowany przez Earthjolta. Ostatnie co widzi to Voltblast, który przeciąża sieć elektryczną miasta. #W tym samym czasie na Temar III dolatuje druga grupa herosów. Tam szaleją Airshot i Wavestrike. Kevin Tsunami zabiera się za wariata, Charlie Jar pojedynkuje się z władcą wody a Mark Agile uwalnia cywilów wziętych za zakładników. Niestety warunki pogodowe na planecie sprzyjały złoczyńcom. Airshot był zbyt szybki dla Kevina, jednak zgubiło go to, że stosował ten sam schemat ataku. W końcu padł na deski. Jar natomiast poradził sobie z Wavestrikiem, pomimo że fale generowane przez przestępcę mocno go poobijały. Członkowie gangu zostali zakuci w kajdany. Jednakże w ostatnim odruchu połączyli swoje moce i utworzyli cyklon. I zniknęli. Tsunami "uczcił" to soczystą wiązanką słów. #Do Makuhero wracają poobijani z Mekron i zdenerwowani z Temar. Menadżerowie zalecają im odpoczynek. Tymczasem Thomas Labile podchodzi do Kevina i Ricka z zapytaniem, czemu Jack Volcano zachowuje się tak dziwnie. Odpowiedzi udziela im Chase Blizzard. I tu cytat: "Widzieliście jego reakcję na Blaznora. Chcecie wiedzieć dlaczego? Odpowiedź jest prosta - Jack wypalił gnojowi oko. A on szuka zemsty". #Nagle nadchodzi kolejne zgłoszenie. W Hucie Netrox szaleje czwórka przestępców. Zdrowi Bohaterowie ruszają na bitwę. Na miejscu zastają rozwalone kadzie i zamrożonych pracowników. Na przeciw Herosom wychodzi Ferraxen, a zza pleców wyskakują Floraner i Snowcrax. Wkrótce dołącza do nich Blaznor, który z wściekłością rzuca się na Jacka Volcano. Alex Wise ruszył na Ferraxena, Chase Blizzard rozpoczął potyczkę ze Snowcraxem a Thomas Labile zaatakował Floranera. Bitwa bardzo wyrównana, miałbym pociechę ją pisać. Wise dowiaduje się, że gangowi chodzi tylko o chwałę. Ferraxena nie obchodzi nic oprócz miana największego przestępcy w dziejach. Celowo uwolnili Gravilusa, aby Fabryka go wyeliminowała. Złole zbierają niezłe bęcki i tylko Volcano i Blaznor nadal walczą zajadle. Reszta Bohaterów nawet boi się spojrzeć w stronę lidera Sigmy. Jednak dla kontrolujących żywioły przychodzi wsparcie. Voltblast nadlatuje w ich gigantcznym statku i daje ognia ze wszystkich dział. Po Hucie zostaje parę cegieł, a z gruzów wydobywają się Bohaterowie, którzy widzą odlatujący statek. #Zaraz po powrocie do Makuhero Bohaterowie dowiadują sie, że Gang zaraz po dewastacji huty Netrox poleciał do New Stellac. Łączność z miastem padła. Nie mając chwili do stracenia, Bohaterowie lecą do miasta. Łączność została przerwana przez załamanie pogody, jakie wywołali nad miastem Airshot, Wavestrike i Snowcrax. Przymierze cudem przedostaje się przez burzę, jednak Bohaterolot został zniszczony i nie mogą liczyć na pomoc z zewnątrz. Zostali sami. #Herosi ponownie rozdzielają się w poszukiwaniu członków gangu. Alex Wise i Charlie Jar ponownie łączą siły, aby dopaść Ferraxena. Chase Blizzard deklaruje swoją gotowość do walki ze Snowcraxem. Amanda Etreez rusza na Floranera, a Kevin Tsunami na Voltblasta. Hannah Gray chce zająć się Wavestrikiem, a Mark Agile i Thomas Labile idą na Airshota. Żądny rewanżu Rick Monster obiecuje sprowadzić na deski Earthjolta, a Jack Volcano zapoluje na Blaznora. #Pierwszy ujawnia się władca ziemi. Rick rusza na niego, nie mając zamiaru go oszczędać. Przy punkcie poboru energii elektrycznej Kevin zastaje Voltblasta. Przy wielkim stawie miejskim nawiązuje się pojedynek między Hannah a mistrzem wody. Amandzie udaje się znaleźć Floranera. Chase natomiast prowadzi swoją walkę w kompletnie zamrożonej dzielnicy. Airshot za pomocą huraganu wzniósł Marka i Thomasa na dach jednego z najwyższych budynków w New Stellac. Jack kierował się odgłosami wybuchów. Dojrzał Blaznora na tle płonącej sterty samochodów. Po emocjonującej wymianie zdań panowie przeszli do pojedynku. #Alex i Charlie wiedzieli gdzie znajdą Ferraxena. Pod pomnikiem na cześć Fabryki. Wise wita władcę metalu słowami: "Nawet on nie zrobił tu takiego syfu", wskazując na Drone'a. Podczas gdy liderzy Kappa i Beta bili się z przywódcą gangu, parę jego podwładnych zdążyło już paść. Monster osiągnął swój cel - bez broni powalił Earthjolta. Tsunami i Gray pokonali Voltblasta i Wavestrike'a, kierując ich moce na siebie i rażąc ich prądem. Airshot poległ pod gradem ciosów ze strony Agile'a i Thomasa. Gdy przymierze przybyło na pomoc Chase'owi, Snowcrax ocenił sytuację i poddał się. Tak samo postąpił Floraner, który był o krok od zabicia Amandy. #Ferraxen natomiast zrobił całkiem na odwrót. Widząc swoich podwładnych skrępowanych kajdanami wpadł w szał. Zaczął ciskać w Bohaterów elementami pomnika. Ranił przy tym Hannę, Marka i Kevina. Jednakże i "największy przestępca w galaktyce" uległ sile Przymierza. jednak zanim Herosi zaczęli świętować, przypomnieli sobie o jednym ważnym aspekcie - gdzie jest Volcano?! #To co zobaczyli herosi i złoczyńcy, przerosło ich najśmielsze oczekiwania. Całą ulicę chłonęła pożoga (wow, dobry tekst, zaklepuję). Jack i Blaznor w furii wymieniali ciosy. Nie było po nich widać nawet trochę zmęczenia, mimo że ich zbroje w niektórych miejscach były przepalone i osmolone. W końcu Jack zebrał siły i wymierzył swojemu nemezis końcowy cios. Blaznor ostatkiem sił stanął na nogach i ponownie końcowe cytaty: - Blaznor, sam widzisz ilu nas jest. Poddaj się, to koniec - Koniec?! Nie, to dopiero początek! - Mówi Blaznor i wyjmuje czarny sztylet. W oczach Gangu widać przerażenie. - Szpon Cienia! Blaznor, nie rób tego! - wykrzykuje (może pierwszy raz w swoim życiu) Snowcrax. Czarny Płomień Koniec części drugiej to równocześnie rozpoczęcie trzeciej. #Bohaterowie spogladają na Blaznora, który trzyma w ręku Szpon Cienia. Snowcrax błaga go o to, żeby nie używał jego potęgi. Władca ognia jednak nie słucha go i wbija sztylet w ziemię, przez co powstaje tarcza, przez którą Przymierze nie może się przebić. W tym czasie Blaznor wycina sztyletem na ziemi tajemniczą pieczęć. Członkowie Gangu Ferraxena radzą Bohaterom, aby odsunęli się od tarczy, bo jej nie przebiją. Blaznor kończy rysowanie pieczęci i zaczyna odmawiać coś w rodzaju zaklęcia. Na koniec przebija się Szponem. Wszyscy są świadkami, jak we władcę ognia wstępuje jakaś mroczna siła. Nemezis Jacka Volcano znacznie się zmienia. Jego zbroja przybrała czarny kolor i jest teraz znacznie bardziej umięśniony. I co najważniejsze dla niego - odzyskał wypalone oko. Kevin Tsunami i Thomas Labile ruszyli na niego, nieświadomi konsekwencji. Blaznor zaatakował ich swoją nową mocą - czarnym płomieniem. Zbroje młodych Bohaterów zaczęły się topić, powodując niewyobrażalny ból. Blaznor ucieka chowając się w cienie, a Bohaterowie wzywają pomocy dla rannych towarzyszy. #Po długich godzinach udaje się uratować życie Kevina i Thomasa. Nie są niestety zdolni do walki. Alex Wise proponuje, aby Gang Ferraxena pomógł im z Blaznorem. Snowcrax godzi się na to bez namysłu. Opowiada, że dawno dawno temu, na ich planecie miała miejsce straszna wojna. Wywołał ją Cień (wiem, ambitne jak cholera) - tajemnicza istota złożona z czystej energii. Zjednoczone wojska Plemion Żywiołów nie dawały sobie rady. Wtedy też Najwyższa Rada zdecydowała o powołaniu Mistrzów Żywiołów. Każde Plemię wybrało jednego swojego przedstawiciela. Byli to przodkowie członków Gangu. Dzięki pradawnym obrzędom zdobyli moce żywiołów i pokonali Cień. Jednakże pozostały po nim Szpony - czyli sztylety, których używał. Było ich osiem - tyle ile plemion. Dyskutowano nad tym, czy je zachować czy zniszczyć. Przeważyła druga opcja, ku niezadowoleniu niektórych. Aż do dzisiaj wszyscy myśleli, że Szpony zostały zniszczone. #W tym samym czasie Blaznor przybywa na wspomnianą planetę (dla której nie mam nazwy, sory). Kieruje sie prosto do świątyni Plemienia Ognia. Z łatwością radzi sobie ze strażą i bierze za zakładnika Najwyższego Kapłana. Wymusza na nim oddanie tajemniczego klucza, a następnie go zabija. Okazuje się, że klucz otwiera drzwi do Płomiennych Katakumb. Tam Blaznor znajduje to, czego chciał - grobowce Mrocznej Trójki, czyli pierwszych żołnierzy Cienia. Z pomocą Szponu Cienia przywraca do zycia Kebhyna, Tackara i Muxina. Ci składają mu pokłon i obiecują służyć do śmierci. Chcą ruszać na podbój planety, ale Blaznor wstrzymuje ich. Obiecuje im że to zrobią, lecz najpierw mają jedną sprawę do załatwienia. #W Fabryce najwyższy stan gotowości. Jack Volcano jednak zdaje się tym nie przejmować, gdyż czuwa nad Kevinem. Po usilnych namowach opowiada Tsunami'emu o swojej historii z Blaznorem. Gdy Jack był jeszcze rekrutem, był narwany i nieostrożny. Pewnego razu uciekł z Fabryki w celu poszukiwania wrażeń. Niestety jego statek rozbił się na planecie zamieszkałej przez drapieżniki. Gdy żegnał się z życiem, z pomocą przybył mu tajemniczy osobnik. Przegonił wszystkie bestie, a Jackowi zaproponował trening pod swoim okiem. Volcano się zgodził i wyruszył z bezimiennym Mistrzem. Na miejscu spotkał Blaznora - równie niespokojnego co on. Trening miał na celu uzyskanie przez krnąbrną dwójkę spokoju duszy. Gdy Jack powoli odnosił sukcesy, Blaznor coraz bardziej stawał się gniewny. W końcu władający ogniem zbuntował się przeciwko Mistrzowi i Jackowi. Poległ jednak w walce i został wygnany z planety Mistrza. Jack natomiast ukończył trening i wrócił do Makuhero. #Nagle podnosi się alarm. Blaznor przybył do miasta. Przymierze zrywa się na nogi i pędzi do walki. Jednakże zastają tylko Mroczną Trójkę, z którą podejmują walkę. Jednak nie mają szans z cienistymi mocami przeciwników. Muxin potrafi się kopiować, Tackar jest zabójczo szybki poprzez przemieszczanie się w cieniach, a Kebhyna nie można dotknąć z tego faktu, że może sam zamienić się w cień. Nawet posiłki w postaci gangu Ferraxena nie dają rezultatu. Wtedy pojawia się Blaznor, który czarnym ogniem rani Hannę i Ricka. Resztę bohaterów kładzie na glebę, a swoim dawnym kompanom z Gangu proponuje współpracę. Dołączają do niego Airshot i Wavestrike. Ferraxen także się decyduje na współpracę, jednak Blaznora nie urządza taki sojusznik. Jednym machnięciem Szponu odcina mu głowę. W tym momencie ruszył na niego Alex Wise. Blaznor złapał go za szyję. Jack i Amanda Etreez błagali go, aby nie robił mu krzywdy. I tutaj wymyśliłem sobie fajny cytacik: ''- Spokojnie, ja mu krzywdy nie zrobię...'' Zza pleców Wise'a wyskakuje Kebhyn i wbija rękę w plecy Alexa z taka siłą, że przebija go na wylot. Alex widzi, jak dłoń sługusa Cienia trzyma jego Rdzeń Bohatera. Po chwili Kebhyn wyciąga rękę i pogardliwie rzuca serce Bohatera na ziemię. Blaznor to samo robi z jego ciałem. Mroczne grono rozpływa się w powietrzu, a Bohaterowie podbiegają do ciała Alexa Wise'a. Amanda zaczyna płakać nad ciałem kolegi a Jack pada na kolana i pluje sobie w brodę, że to powinien być on. #W Fabryce trwa pogrzeb Alexa. Spocznie on wśród najznamienitszych Bohaterów, którzy tak jak on polegli w walce ze złem. Przymierze jest na skraju rozpadu. Jack Volcano wini za to siebie. Chase Blizzard próbuje go uspokoić, ale tylko pogarsza sytuację. Dochodzi między nimi do bójki. Wszyscy są zaskoczeni zachowaniem tej dwójki, ponieważ zawsze byli dla siebie jak bracia. Jack mówi że musi przemyśleć wiele spraw i opuszcza Fabrykę oraz Przymierze. Charlie Jar otwarcie przeciw temu protestuje. Mark Agile próbuje zatrzymać lidera Sigma 6, ale nic to nie daje. Volcano bierze Bohaterolot i odlatuje w nieznane. #Pozostali Bohaterowie Przymierza, wraz z pozostałymi członkami Gangu dyskutują nad tym, czego może chcieć Blaznor. Floraner sugeruje, że chce przejąć władzę na rodzimej planecie, jednak znając życie, już to zrobił. Voltblast wysuwa teorię, że chce przywołać resztę wojsk Cienia, uwięzionych w czymś w rodzaju międzywymiarowego więzienia. Snowcrax popiera tą teorię, gdyż wszystko wskazuje na to, że chce on to zrobić. Charlie Jar, jako nowy przywódca Przymierza zarządza wyprawę na planetę Gangu, żeby zaniechać próby uwolnienia armii Cienia. #Po bardzo długim locie oczom Przymierza ukazuje się planeta Gangu. Snowcrax podpowiada Bohaterom, że nie muszą martwić się o obronę planety, bo po prostu jej nie ma. Plemiona Żywiołów są mało rozwinięte i wolą wierzyć w potęgę natury niż ucywilizować się. Bohaterowie lądują na terytorium Plemienia Lodu, gdzie Snowcrax, Earthjolt, Voltblast i Floraner są witani niczym zbawcy. Mieszkańcy planety informują, że Blaznor zabił wszystkich Najwyższych Kapłanów i udał się do Najwyższej Świątyni. Earthjolt mówi, że to u wrót tej świątyni Cień został pokonany i tam został otwarty portal do więzienia armii Cienia. Bohaterowie postanawiają iść na zwiad, a Mistrzowie Żywiołów mają za zadanie zjednoczyć wszystkie plemiona w celu wszczęcia buntu. #Okazuje się, że Świątyni bronią dwa pola siłowe (wcale nie takie zacofane te plemiona). Wewnętrzne otacza cały budynek, a zewnętrzne chroni duży teren okalający go. Bohaterowie postanawiają zniszczyć pierwsze pole aby ułatwić dostęp armii zjednoczonych Plemion. Niestety, stacji zasilania zewnętrznej tarczy broniona jest przez Airshota i Wavestrike'a. Zauważają Bohaterów i alarmują Blaznora. Ten postanawia przyspieszyć proces otwarcia portalu. Skoro przykrywka została spalona, Przymierze rusza do walki. Wzmocnieni energią Cienia Mistrzowie Wody i Powietrza zdają się być nie do pokonania. Wtedy też przybywa armia Zjednoczonych Plemion. Snowcrax poleca Floranerowi i Earthjoltowi dowodzenie armią. Sam rusza na Airshota. Voltblast przeciąża zasilanie pola i zaczyna pojedynek z Wavestrikiem. Problem pojawia się przy wewnętrznej tarczy, która nie dosyć że włączona musi być ze Świątyni, to została zasilona mocą Blaznora i pokrywa ją czarny płomień. Nagle jakby z nieba spada Jack Volcano w złotej zbroi, który jednym cięciem neutralizuje tarczę. okazuje się, że jest to Zbroja Światła, która jest odporna na czarny ogień Blaznora. #Jack wyjaśnia, gdzie był. Otóż wrócił do swojego Mistrza, który był już w sile wieku. Opowiedział mu o całej historii. Mistrz przeczuwał, że gniew Blaznora kiedyś wymknie się spod kontroli. Przewidział także jego zainteresowanie mocą Cienia. Dlatego też wykuł Zbroję Światła, specjalnie dla Jacka. Jednak aby ją zdobyć, Volcano musiał pogodzić się ze śmiercią Alexa i zrozumieć, że to nie była jego wina. Nie było to łatwe, ale w końcu się udało. Jack serdecznie pożegnał się z Mistrzem i wyruszył na pomoc przyjaciołom. #Nadszedł czas, aby Blaznor zapłacił za swoje czyny. W Świątyni, oprócz Mrocznej Trójki czekali na bohaterów zainfekowani strażnicy wszystkich świątyń żywiołów. Armia Zjednoczonych Plemion ruszyła na zniewolonych współplemieńców. W pewnym momencie Charliego Jara i Chase'a Blizzarda taranuje Muxin i przedziera się z nimi do innej komnaty. Mark Agile w cieniu zauważa Tackara i biegnie za nim. Amanda Etreez natomiast rusza za Kebhynem, aby ukarać go za zabicie Alexa. Jack Volcano sam musi dotrzeć na szczyt i zmierzyć się ze swoim odwiecznym wrogiem. #Lider Sigma 6 wbiega na szczyt świątyni. Tam widzi Blaznora, stojącego naprzeciwko portalu. Widać w nim było sylwetki armii Cienia, zmierzającej w stronę świata Bohaterów. Zobaczył też coś, co podniosło go na duchu - armia plemion dawała radę strażnikom, a Snowcrax i Voltblast pokonali Airshota i Wavestrike'a. Jack przygotował swój miecz, a Blaznor zrzucił pelerynę - walka która przesądzi o losach wszechświata się rozpoczęła. #Charlie i Chase mieli problem z kopiującym się Muxinem. Jednakże ich też było dwóch. Po ciężkiej walce z kopiami ugodzili swoimi mieczami oryginalnego Muxina w klatkę piersiową, kończąc jego żywot. Mark Agile z kolei dawał sobie radę z szybkim Tackarem. Sługus Cienia nie rozumiał, jak może być prawie tak szybki jak on. Agile odparł, że napędza go myśl, że Alex złoiłby mu dupę z łatwością. Obaj ruszyli na siebie, a wtedy Mark trafił swoim ostrzem w szyję Tackara. Problem miała Amanda, gdyż nie mogła dotknąć Kebhyna, a on bez przerwy zadawał jej dotkliwe obrażenia. Na dodatek wspominał o Alexie, jaki to był słaby i łatwy do pokonania. Jednak te słowa napędzały Amandę do zemsty. Celowo dała złapać się Kebhynowi, bo wiedziała że ten chce ją zabić w taki sam sposób co Wise'a. Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi przeciwnika, Etreez wbiła swoją broń w klatkę Kebhyna. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, powiedziała: to za Alexa i sprawnym ruchem pociągnęła ostrze do góry, przecinając głowę sługusa Cienia na pół. #Na górze cały czas trwała batalia Jacka i Blaznora. Blaznor miał żal, że to Jack był ulubionym uczniem Mistrza. Jednak teraz to nie miało znaczenia, gdyż za moment stanie się zbyt potężny, aby ktokolwiek, w tym sam Mistrz, stanął mu na drodze. Na potwierdzenie tych słów wyrwał Jackowi miecz z rąk i złamał go na kolanie. Volcano jednak ruszył na niego z gołymi pięściami. Powiedział, że tak długo, jak będzie oddychał, nie pozwoli Blaznorowi skrzywdzić więcej istot. Władca Czarnego Ognia odparł, że nie potrwa to długo. Używając części miecza Volcano odciął mu lewą rękę. Po tym powiedział: teraz zobaczysz, jakie to miłe uczucie, gdy nie masz oka. Jack jednak wziął drugą część miecza i w biegu ruszył na Blaznora. Obaj trafili swoimi cięciami. Jack został zraniony w bok, za to Blaznor padł przecięty na dwie części. #Mimo śmierci władcy Ognia, portal się nie zamykał. To wszystko przez to, że Szpon Cienia nadal był aktywny. Do Jacka dołączyło Przymierze i Gang, wraz z uwięzionymi Airshotem i Wavestrikiem. Snowcrax powiedział, że ten portal można zamknąć jedynie od środka. Dlatego też on i reszta Mistrzów Żywiołów wejdą do więzienia armii Cienia i zamkną ich na zawsze. Władca Lodu twierdzi, że będzie to mała cena za bezpieczeństwo wszechświata. W końcu wypełnimy przeznaczenie i ocalimy naszych ludzi. Przymierze dziękuje im i patrzy, jak Snowcrax, Voltblast, Earthjolt, Floraner, Airshot i Wavestrike wskakują do portalu na przeciw hordzie bestii z armii Cienia. Po chwili portal się zamyka, a Volcano patrzy w niebo i mówi To koniec. #Przymierze, także ranni członkowie, podchodzi do grobu Alexa Wise'a. Dyskutują nad tym, jak teraz będzie wyglądać życie w Fabryce. Jack Volcano dziękuje wszystkim za wspólna walkę. Trylogię kończymy monologiem: Teraz jednak czas się rozstać. Każda drużyna powinna pójść w swoją stronę. Ale zło powinno pamiętać, że jeśli kiedykolwiek spróbuje powrócić, Przymierze skopie mu dupę. Na koniec Chyba nie muszę mówić, że ubolewam nad tym, że projekt ten nie powstał. Jednak dziękuję wszystkim, którzy okazali aprobatę wobec mojego pomysłu i wsparcie do samego końca. Nawet nie wiecie, ile to dla mnie znaczyło. Tym optymistycznym akcentem zamykam tego bloga, ale proszę o nieusuwanie go. Z poważaniem, Venom Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach